Waterfall Quest
Waterfall Quest is an intermediate quest about the legendary treasure hidden beneath the Baxtorian Falls, but soon comes to focus on the history of King Baxtorian himself. Official description Walkthrough His Precious Start out by speaking to Almera in her house, upstream to the Baxtorian Falls and south of the Barbarian Outpost. Distressed, she tells you about her son Hudon, who is looking for a hidden treasure in the river. She requests you to check on him by using the raft just outside the house; if you want, you can build (fix) the ruined rope rack for later use. Baxtorian & Glarial Exit Almera's house through the west door and board the raft. You'll crash into a small island, just across the shore where Hudon is standing. You instantly insist him to go back to his mother, but he refuses to leave until he finds the treasure. Ask if you can help and he'll reject your offer, getting paranoid of you stealing his treasure. With no arguments left, go south and swim down the river. Head north of where you wash up, to a small building - the Tourist Information Centre; talk to the guide, Hadley, to learn the detailed history of the Baxtorian Falls. Next, go upstairs and search the bookcases to find a Book on Baxtorian. You must read the book before you can progress in the quest. You discover that the area was originally inhabited by elven colonies, led by King Baxtorian and his wife, Glarial. During his long reign, Baxtorian is said to have hid valuable treasures under the nearby falls, granting access only to himself and his wife. You also learn that Glarial's pebble, the key to open Glarial's tomb, can be found under the Tree Gnome Village. Keystone To reach the village, either use spirit trees or 'follow' Elkoy, the gnome outside the maze. Once at the entrance inside, walk east to the dungeon. If you have not started Tree Gnome Village then you will have to navigate through the maze; use the map to the right. When you find the ladder in the maze, climb down and go west. File:Gnome Village Dungeon map.png|center| poly 24 3 42 3 48 12 54 12 56 14 57 21 48 31 15 31 6 22 8 15 11 12 18 12 21 7 23 4 23 3 30 15 Golrie poly 11 47 52 46 61 54 61 66 56 72 48 70 39 82 38 87 41 90 47 90 50 87 61 87 69 97 69 113 75 119 85 119 89 116 89 111 93 108 105 107 103 125 71 124 60 115 60 102 55 97 38 98 33 93 31 94 26 89 26 81 14 69 6 70 3 66 3 55 8 50 Hobgoblin rect 126 63 139 78 Giant bat rect 138 69 155 91 Zombie poly 143 98 151 98 150 111 136 125 131 119 135 115 133 111 143 103 143 98 Giant bat desc none 1''' - Ladder to the surface '''2 - Level 28 hobgoblins 3''' - Golrie '''4 - Level 44 giant bats 5''' - Level 12 & 29 zombies '''6 - Crate with key to Golrie's cell 7''' - Passage to Yewnock's cave in the dungeon Lower-leveled players should beware the hobgoblins while speaking to Golrie. You will find a gnome named Golrie locked in a room, protecting himself from the hobgoblins. He'll ask you to retrieve a key from the other side of the dungeon to free him; search the crate in the east room (near some zombies and giant bats) that is slightly paler than the rest. You can fetch the key without first talking to Golrie, which is preferable if the hobgoblins are attacking you. Using the key, head back and unlock the cell door. Use the key on Golrie and he will exchange for Glarial's pebble, which he calls just "some elven junk". Gravedigging You will not be able to enter Glarial's tomb with weapons, armour, or runes, as it is a sacred burial place which is not to be disturbed or tainted by combat equipment. Thus, go to a bank - the recommended option would be to use the bank chest at the Barbarian outpost - and ''deposit everything except Glarial's Pebble and some food'' as the moss giants there can hit high and accurately. Also note that summoning familiars and prayers are ''not'' usable inside the tomb. Go a bit south-east of Baxtorian Falls to find the entrance to Glarial's tombstone - inside a large greystone area. Use the Glarial's pebble on it to enter. Inside the tomb, are level 61 moss giants and other low-levelled monsters. . First, go west and search the chest. You'll receive Glarial's amulet from the chest; the amulet will be used up later in the quest, but you may use the drop trick to obtain another. After searching the chest, search Glarial's coffin in the southern room to receive Glarial's urn. Make sure you have the amulet and urn, and either teleport out or head back up the ladder to exit. Behind the Waterfall ''Items needed:' 6 air runes, 6 water runes, 6 earth runes, a rope, Glarial's urn, and Glarial's amulet. Combination runes (i.e. dust runes, lava runes, etc.) will '''not' work. Armour and food is recommended for lower levelled players.'' Go back to Almera's house and board the raft. You will crash, yet again; walk south to the edge of the island and use your rope on the rock on the small island, past the rockslides, as the current is too strong to swim across. Next,' use the rope on the dead tree closest to you.' Do not '''climb the dead tree' or get in the barrel, as you'll just fall down into the river!'' When you reach the doors at the waterfall ledge, make sure that you have Glarial's amulet either in your inventory or equipped, and enter through the door. Take the eastern passage and search the crates for a key. Next, head into the western passage and past the fire giants, and use the key on the couple of doors that follow. Lost Treasures Past the doors is Baxtorian's tomb, where you'll find six pillars, two statues, and the Chalice of Eternity floating in the air. Use a single air rune, water rune, and an earth rune on each of the six pillars, noted by a burst of smoke for each rune and a message in the chatbox. Finally, use Glarial's amulet on the statue of Glarial and the ground will suddenly rise behind you. Now walk up the raised platform and use Glarial's urn on the chalice. If you try to take the chalice '''before you use the urn' on it, you will be flooded out. In order to enter the tomb again, you'll need to get another Glarial's amulet and re-use the urn on the chalice.'' You will automatically take the reward from the chalice and finish. However, if your inventory is full, you will need to clear out 5 inventory spaces and use the urn on the chalice again. Rewards *1 Quest point *13,750 Experience *13,750 Experience *2 gold bars *2 diamonds *40 Mithril seeds which can be used to grow flowers *Access to the Waterfall dungeon for combat training. You must have Glarial's amulet in your inventory to re-enter the dungeon - attempting to enter without the amulet will result in the tunnel flooding with water, you getting washed into the river, ending up on the bank and taking some damage. * Required for completing Completion of Waterfall Quest is required for the following: *Desert Treasure *Legends' Quest *The Path of Glouphrie *Roving Elves *Daemonheim Tasks: (for Ironman Mode players) **'Medium:' "Totem Pole Position" Transcript Music unlocked *Waterfall Cultural references * The act of using the ashes as a counterweight to take the treasure is possibly a reference to the movie , where Indiana Jones uses a bag of sand to the same effect. es:Waterfall Quest nl:Waterfall Quest fi:Waterfall Quest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests